Secrets and Thunderstorms
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Kurt hates thunderstorms. Kurt REALLY hates thunderstorms. Oh, hey, it's storming outside! Luckily Blaine is there to help distract him with a fun little game.


**SECRETS AND THUNDERSTORMS**

Kurt was afraid of many things, but he was mostly afraid of thunderstorms.

It's kind of weird too. Because Burt had always told Kurt that he used to cry whenever it stormed when he was a baby.

He was afraid of them for two very good reasons. He remembers when he was younger, around seven years old. Kurt got made fun of for _everything_. Kids called him names and even physically hurt him. Once, the bully at his school pushed him, and he fell, hitting his head hard off of something. He doesn't even remember. The noise he heard when he fell sounded a lot like thunder, when his eyes shut all he saw was white, which looked a lot like lightning and the rain, represented the tears he cried. Kurt went to the hospital that day; luckily nothing major was done. Just a few bruises. The storms bothered him for at least a month after that. But after a while, they didn't bother him and he got over it.

But then, he remembers this night like it was yesterday. This time he was eight. He was up in his room doing homework on a stormy night. His mommy was at work and she usually gets home around 5:30. It was 7:45. Kurt really didn't think about it, he just figured she had to work late. But he didn't know that, that morning would be the last time he would ever see her. The phone rang and Kurt was anxious to know if it was his mommy calling to say she'll be home in a little bit. His daddy came up in his room.

"Hi daddy! Was that mommy? Is she coming home soon?" Kurt asked, with a big smile on his face.

"Kiddo...Mommy isn't coming home." His dad sighed. Kurt never saw his daddy this sad before.

"W-What do you mean? Where is she going then?"

"Kurt, your mom...She..She got into a car accident." Tears began to fill in his daddy's eyes.

"Oh no! Is-Is she okay? Like is she at the hospital? Can we go see her, Daddy?" Kurt got worried.

"No...we can't. She...she died, Kurt."

Kurt ran into his daddy's arms and began to cry.

The thunderstorm had taken his mommy.

...

Kurt sat on his bed skimming through his textbook.

"This is so _boring._ I don't know why we even have to learn this. Everyone knows I'm going to end up being a fabulous fashion designer or a famous singer. I don't need this crap!" he said, slamming his book shut.

Blaine laughed. "Of course you are, Kurt."

"Are you doubting my awesome fashion taste? Or my amazing countertenor voice?" Kurt smirked.

"No...not at all." Blaine smiled and continued taking notes.

Kurt sighed and opened his book again. "But, really! This is just stupid."

"Well stop complaining and you'll get it done and over with." Blaine laughed again.

"I do not complain...," Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Mhm..."

It was a beautiful day in Ohio. But suddenly the clouds turned dark gray and it began to start pouring. Thunder crashed and Kurt jumped.

"You okay there?" Blaine asked.

"Y-Yeah..I...I just got scared...t-that's all...," Kurt said, trying to look somewhat not scared.

The thunder rolled again and Kurt began to bite his lip.

"Y'know...maybe we should just...," Kurt was cut off by the power going out.

"Take a break...," he finished.

Kurt slowly got off his bed and got his candles off his desk. He lit each one carefully so there was at least enough light so him and Blaine could see each other. Lightning flashed and Kurt jumped once again.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt met his crush's gaze through the candlelight. Blaine was looking at him with such serious concern..._like maybe he actually cared_. Kurt had never told anybody about his problem with storms before, but something about the way Blaine was looking at him just made Kurt _trust _him more than he'd ever trusted anybody before in his life.

"I-it all started when I was seven," he said slowly, his knees shaking as he sat back down on the bed a considerable distance away from Blaine. "I've always been bullied. My whole life. And one day back in like second grade, this kid was pushing me around at school. I fell and hit my head and it made a loud banging noise...for some reason, right after it happened, I immediately thought of the noise thunder makes."

Kurt was too wrapped up in his story to notice that Blaine had scooted a few inches closer to him.

"And...and then I closed my eyes, and that storm imagery was still stuck in my head, so I saw a flash of white and it was like lightning. I don't even know how it happened that both of those things reminded me of thunderstorms."

"That's...beautiful," Blaine said hesitantly. "In a sick, dark, twisted way. I'm sorry that happened to you, but it's fascinating how your mind managed to conjure up those images while you were so young. It's almost poetic."

Kurt's expression softened before he continued.

"There's more," he told Blaine. "The night my mom died...it was storming. And...every time it storms, ever since then, I get sad because I think of that night, and I miss her."

A single tear fell off his cheek and onto his bedspread. Blaine immediately reached over and grabbed one of Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

For a moment, Kurt's entire world stopped spinning with such abruptness that it was a miracle he hadn't flown right off the surface.

Blaine was holding his hand.

Sure, Kurt knew it was just because Blaine could see he was upset, and Blaine was a good friend like that. He wanted Kurt to know he cared. But still. His first actually-gay crush was _holding his hand_.

Kurt shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said with a tear-choked voice, somehow managing a smile that looked like more of a grimace. "At least now you know my deepest, darkest secret."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you have deeper, darker secrets than that." Blaine was joking, but the dim candlelight of the room made his comment somewhat more solemn than he'd intended. Crap. Okay. "I'll tell you some of my secrets, if you want," he offered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Kurt smirked in the darkness. "Forgive me for being a theater geek, but this is so _Wicked_."

Blaine caught on immediately. "'Oh, I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone,'" he quoted. "'I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be _married_! Aaaah!'"

It was hard not to giggle at Blaine's Galinda impersonation, but Kurt somehow managed to deadpan Elphaba's next line. "'Really? He's asked you already?'"

"'No, he doesn't know yet.'" Blaine was laughing hysterically as he broke character. "Okay, okay. I'm a theater geek, too, but that's no secret. Um." He paused. "Need to think of something. This is tougher than I thought."

Kurt pouted and quoted Galinda's line from later in the scene. "'That's not fair, I told you a really good one.'"

"Oh my god, Kurt, stop it," Blaine giggled. "Otherwise I'm gonna end up quoting the whole scene and I won't be able to think of any secrets."

As soon as he finished talking, a loud clap of thunder shook the entire house and a flash of lightning illuminated the room. Kurt flinched and Blaine instinctively squeezed his hand, which he hadn't even realized he'd still been holding.

"Kurt. It's okay, I'm here." Blaine's voice was low and reassuring, and his eyes were practically penetrating Kurt's soul through the candlelight. Kurt forgot how to breathe.

He managed a shaky smile. "So are you going to tell me a secret or not?"

"Yes. Okay. When I was little my mom walked in on me dancing in one of her dresses with make-up on." Blaine blushed.

Kurt giggled. "Noo! Really? That's so adorable!"

"I guess. I was so embarrassed. Now you tell me another." Blaine smiled and moved closer to Kurt.

"Okay...since we're talking about parents walking in on us...my dad walked in on me kissing on of my posters. It was a guy, too," Kurt said.

Blaine giggled. "Really? That's so funny! Oh my god." He couldn't stop laughing.

"I was younger though!" Kurt blushed.

_"Suuuurrreeeeee_,_" _Blaine said.

Thunder boomed again and Kurt made a squeak kind of noise.

"I...I could...hold you. If you want," Blaine suggested.

Kurt smiled. "I guess that would help."

Blaine leaned back on Kurt's headboard and opened his arms. Kurt crawled up into his arms and rested his head on Blaine's chest. He smiled. This felt _so_ right in _so_ many ways. Blaine started to run his fingers in Kurt's hair, sending shivers down his spine. Blaine was messing up Kurt's hair but Kurt didn't really care. He was cuddling with _Blaine_. All of a sudden everything felt so much better. He even forgot that it was storming. He smiled.

"So where were we?" Blaine asked.

"It's your turn to tell me a secret." Kurt moved closer into Blaine.

"Oh right. I never really had a boyfriend before...or girlfriend." Blaine admitted.

"Oh that's nothing. Neither have I! But..._you_ never had one? _Ever? _Out of all people, _you?_" Kurt asked. He was shocked.

"Yeah, why? Is that a surprise?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda. You're kind of really cute and nice so I don't know why you wouldn't." Oh god. Kurt wished he didn't say that.

"Really? You think so?" Blaine took Kurt's hand and rubbed Kurt's fingers with his thumb lightly.

It was official. Kurt couldn't breathe and there was no way he will ever believe this is happening. He just wanted to stay in this moment forever and ever and _ever._

"Yes. I think you're absolutely stunning." Kurt smiled even though Blaine couldn't see.

"Is that one of your secrets?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now you tell me." Kurt laced his fingers between Blaine's. He didn't even know what was happening. He didn't know if Blaine was just doing this to comfort him or what. But he didn't care. He was in love and wouldn't change anything about this moment.

"Well...I like this guy...," Blaine started to say.

Kurt, with a sudden rush of newfound confidence, put his free hand on Blaine's chest and smiled up at him. "Tell me about him."

Blaine returned his smile. "Aww, no, that's not fair. It's your turn to tell a secret."

"I'll tell you what. You tell me all about this mystery man, and then I'll tell you as many secrets in a row as you want."

Blaine pursed his lips, pretending to consider this. "Okay. That sounds fair."

"So...," Kurt kept his expectant smile on his face. "What's he like?"

"He's...," Blaine hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "He is _so_ amazing. I'm probably about to sound so pathetic here, but I don't even care. He has the prettiest eyes. I've never been able to tell exactly what color they are, but that just makes them even prettier. It's like they're some mix of blue-turquoise-green-hazel-gray...freaking _gorgeous_."

Kurt's heart skipped quite a few beats when he realized that Blaine was looking straight into _his _eyes.

"Tell me more," he whispered, snuggling closer to Blaine. "He sounds incredible so far."

"Oh, but he is," Blaine sighed wistfully. "And what kills me is the fact that he doesn't even seem to _know _how incredible he is. Around me at least, anyway. I've tried complimenting him on his fantastic voice whenever I hear him sing at Warblers practice, but he always just blushes and gets all shy. It's kind of cute, actually."

Kurt let his mind wander back to last Thursday, when he'd performed an impromptu a capella Lady Gaga medley that had rocked the Warblers' worlds. _That was __fantastic__, Kurt_, Blaine had told him afterwards. _You should be very proud of your voice. You can do amazing things with that range of yours_.

And of course Kurt had blushed and gotten all shy. Cute? He wasn't sure about that.

"So he's in the Warblers?" Kurt asked with a smile that he hoped looked flirtatious. "What does he sing?"

"He's actually our only countertenor," Blaine admitted. Kurt felt his face get warm. _Blaine's _face. Which wasn't too far away from his own. He was so close to Blaine that he could feel the heat from his blush.

"Impressive, but I'm still not convinced that this guy is as amazing as you say he is," Kurt teased.

"Oh, god." Blaine laughed a little bit. "I don't even know how to explain him, but I'll try. He loves to shop. I wish I could take him on shopping trips and watch him get all excited about trying stuff on, because I bet that would be adorable. His hair always looks perfect, even on the few occasions I've seen him without any product in it. He has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. And when I see that smile on his face and I know that it's there because of _me..._"

He trailed off and returned Kurt's smile as he stroked the pad of his thumb along the curve of Kurt's plush bottom lip. The younger boy felt an unexplainable amount of chills rush down his spine.

Blaine continued. "Well...I can't help but feel extremely honored. Because his smile just exemplifies how beautiful he is, inside and out."

"I want to know more about him." Kurt's voice trembled with emotion.

Blaine thought for a little bit. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet.

"He doesn't like thunderstorms," he said softly.

Kurt's hands were getting sweaty. He hoped against hope that Blaine wouldn't notice.

"I want to know his name," he said weakly.

Blaine was Confidence personified as he kept his gaze trained directly on Kurt's through the glowing candlelight.

"Kurt Hummel," he declared.

Kurt had the biggest smile on his face.

"There's that smile that I love." Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's lips softly.

"Well...I like somebody too," Kurt explained.

"Now _you_ tell _me_ about him." Blaine said.

"Okay, when I first got to the school he was at, he sang Teenage Dream. My heart melted and it was love at first sight. When he sang he looked so gorgeous, and his voice, don't even get me started...," Kurt sat up more so he was looking at Blaine face to face.

"He sounds like someone good for you already...," Blaine took both of Kurt's hands.

"Oh he is. Once, I had trouble with this bully at school and he even stood up for me. It was adorable. And then everyday he would text me the word 'courage.' I even had a picture of him in my locker with that word under it. Since I didn't get to see him everyday I could at least see his picture when I opened my locker every morning," Kurt continued.

"Oh really?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes. He's gorgeous actually and he's so comfortable with who he is and he makes me wish I could be like that. He's too perfect and I need a new word to describe him. And his eyes are a golden-hazel color and I could just look into them all day. And he looks absolutely _fabulous_ in his school uniform. He even knows my coffee order." Kurt smiled, moving closer to Blaine.

"What's his name?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, his name is just perfect, like him. Blaine Anderson." Kurt crawled on top of Blaine's lap, straddling him.

"And you know what I've always wanted?" Kurt whispered.

"And what's that?" Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I've always wanted to be his boyfriend. I've always wanted to kiss him and hold him until my heart stops beating. Is that too much for a teenage boy to ask?" Kurt smiled.

"No, it's not. Because I've always wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend, too. I want to hold him during every thunderstorm and tell him it will be okay. I want to wipe his tears away. I want to kiss his beautiful lips. Is that too much for _me_ to ask?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and kissed him slowly. Blaine pulled Kurt closer. He felt Kurt's lips curve into a smile.

"Does that answer your question?" Kurt smiled, running his fingers down Blaine's cheek and down to his neck.

"No, I don't think I got it through my head...tell me again," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine again. The truth is they've never been so happy and they just wanted to stay like this forever.

Kurt crawled back up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. Blaine followed and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"You fit me like a puzzle piece." Blaine laughed.

"I know. You've made me complete. I have two more secrets...," Kurt said.

"And they are...?" Blaine whispered.

"Well one is...I love you, more than anything."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said.

"And the second is...maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all...," Kurt kissed Blaine one more time.

The thunderstorm had given him the love of his life.


End file.
